Chocolate Hearts
by Sinful Star Night
Summary: .:AU School Verse:.  She isn't a fool; she knows he will receive constant chocolates on Valentines. But to him her chocolates are special. Hints of NxS


**Chocolate Hearts  
Author's Note: Friendship piece, but has hints of Noctis/Stella  
Disclaimer: I dont own Final Fantasy Versus XIII  
****Summary: .:AU School Verse:. She isn't a fool; she knows he will receive constant chocolates on Valentines. But to him her chocolates are special. **

It is a typical February the 14th at Tenebrean University.

Girls finding the boys they like or is at least friends with and giving them chocolates wrapped in plastic tied with a pink or red bow, or in red heart shaped boxes. They probably bought from some type of store that sells them, but most of the girls probably make them.

She supposes it has something to do with putting your heart and soul into the process, to make them special. At least that is something along the lines her mother told her years ago, when she had been first interested in baking chocolates for boy she liked during her freshman year at Crystalix Jr. High Adivus Adianiam, but now she isn't entirely sure why she ever liked him.

He may have been cute, and is considered as one of the most popular boys in their class only to be rivaled by Noctis Caelum, but at the same time he was a playboy, and rude.

"Stella," Prompto exclaims loudly slinging an arm over her shoulder. "Do you have any chocolates for me?"

"How many have you had so far?" she questions raising a thin blonde eyebrow upwards, but none of the less reaches into her bag to take out the bag of chocolates.

"Only one," he says.

"That's a lie," Ignis says walking towards the blonde duo, with Gladiolus walking next to him. Both of them dress similarity in a tan blazer over a white button up shirt but the silver logo of Tenebrae University was pressed onto the breast pocket of the tan blazer, and a pair of tan slacks. "You had a whole bag of chocolates."

"Chocolates from whom?" she questions handing Prompto the bag, and ignoring his squee of delight as she turns her attention towards Ignis and Gladiolus and reaches into her bag to take our two more bags of chocolates to give to them.

Only one more left.

"Aurnoa" Gladiolus remarks. She instantly associated the name as Noctis fourteen year old sister. A younger girl, but during the few meetings she has with her.

She wouldn't be to surprise if Aurnoa Caelum is the most popular girl in her class, with her beautiful dark locks, and sapphire blue eyes.

From the few times she met the younger girl, she could tell the younger girl is kind hearted but at the same time is protective over her older brother. So she supposes the younger girl gain some sort of friendship with her brother's friends.

"So where is Noct now," she questions knowing the four of them often walked to school, living in the same general area.

"Probably hiding," Prompto replies untying the pink ribbon, and reaching into the plastic to grab a chocolate heart. "Several girls already tried to give him chocolates the moment we got here, and you know who Noctis is."

She nods in understanding, despite Noctis being the most popular boy in school. He was also a bit on the shy side, and she supposes she is the only girl who he talks to on the constant basis. It also caused the rumor of the two of them having a romantic relationship.

"You could probably find him on the roof during lunch," Ignis replies.

She nods, knowing the rooftop has sort of become their spot during lunch time. Even though she has a few classes with him before lunch, he usually sits towards the back of the room, and she usually sits towards the front, but isn't necessary in the front row.

Talking or exchanging chocolates during class is strongly frowned upon. Besides she is sure that several of the girls in their class would probably surround Noctis's desk in the attempts of getting him to accept the chocolates. Being the polite person he is would accept the pieces of the chocolates.

A small frown crosses her lips as she walks into the classroom, instantly recognizing several females already surrounding Noctis desk or other popular members in their class like Advius but he has always loved the attention Valentines brings.

She instantly moves to down in her seat, followed by Gladiolus. Unfortunately Prompto and Ignis belonged in the next class, Class 1-3.

It wasn't until Mr. Stiran walks in dress in a tailored navy blue suit, a pair of glasses over his slightly wrinkled face, when the female students immediately rushed over to the suits.

A small frown crosses his face when he notices a strawberry blonde out of her seat. "Why are you out of your seat Miss Fenris?" he questions coldly.

A small stutter escapes her pink gloss lips, something along the lines "Sorry Sir" but at the Mr. Stiran's glare quickly moves to her seat.

For the next couple of periods it seems like several females who wasn't able to give Noctis chocolates or some type of sweet either tries to catch them in the hall or in the classroom, before the bell rings. She notices a couple of the females giving chocolates to their boyfriends, in the hallways, male friends, or classmates.

She notice Yura Rikkan giving chocolates to all of her male classmates regardless of how popular they are, but then again that has always been Yura's style.

So she was a bit surprise when the short brunette haired approached her carrying a small bag of chocolates in her hand. She did notice her placing a bag of chocolates onto his desk despite the fact he wasn't even there.

She probably figured that would have been the fastest and easiest way to give Noctis chocolate. She probably saw the constant females that had surrounded him in the hallways. She did notice Noctis slipping the small bag of chocolates into his bag once he (finally) got to class.

She wasn't to surprise to see Noctis leaning against the semi high wall glancing over the landscape of the roof already smoking a cigarette, with his bag slump near his feet. She drops her bag next to his, and moves to lean back against the wall.

"Hey," she utters softly. He slightly glances at her, moving to put the cigarette out. He has always made a point not to smoke in front of her, mostly at her request. "Rough day?"

"To the point I hate Valentines," he replies.

She nods in understanding, "I guess you would after all of the bags of chocolates, and love confessions you received today."

"Prompto loves it," he replies.

A giggle escapes her lips, "Prompto loves any day that has to do with sweets."

His lips quirk into a small smile, "He said you were looking for me earlier today."

"Oh, well I do have a bag of chocolates for you," she replies bending down to get the chocolate hearts out of her bag, and handing them the bag to him.

He takes the bag from her, "thank you Stel."

He unties the red ribbon keeping the plastic together, and takes out two heart shaped chocolates, handing Stella one of the chocolates.

Stella took one of the chocolates he was offering, although she did hesitate into biting into the chocolate until Noctis already took a bite of his.

"It's delicious," he replies. A small blush crosses her features, as she chews on her piece of chocolate.

"Thank you," she mummers lightly before a slight teasing smirk crosses her faces. "Is my chocolates the first ones you tasted today."

"Yours are special," he teases, reaching into the bag of chocolates again and grabbing another piece of piece of chocolate.

"Why?"she questions, taking one of the chocolates he was offering .

"They just are," he teases back.

She smirks at him, "are you confessing your undying love for me."

"Who knows," he replies.

She stared at him for a moment, but decided to drop the subject. Truthfully she isn't entirely sure if she wanted to have an answer to that question.

She loves the friendship she has with Noctis, and his friends, but at the same time she isn't entirely sure if she ready to jump into a romantic relationship, after the failure of her previous relationship with the upperclassman Solian last year.

Truthfully it was Noctis and his friends who picked up the pieces again, making her trust men again. Neither of them tried to make a move on her which she is grateful for. She takes another piece of offered chocolate, and leans her back against the wall.

For the moment, she believes she could move on from the past…if Noctis and the kinship she has grown to have with him and the others were by her side.

-**End**


End file.
